Head Over Feet
by mako-chan-fan
Summary: this is a Mako/Duo story... wrote it while listening to the song 'Head Over Feet' by Alanis Morrisette


Head Over Feet

by JoViaNaNGeL

pinaytbolt_4@hotmail.com

Welps... hey everyone! JoViaNaNGeL here... this is my story... though it ain't the first.... my other stories are found in Ladyjupiter.com but I haven't really updated it 'coz I kinda lost interest.... but I know for sure that I'm gonna finish this... so yeah.... PLEASE REVIEW THIS AFTER YOU READ IT! ONEGAI! 

Yep, this story started after hearing the song 'Head Over Feet' about a million times! Ideas just popped out of my head and kept writing it down so... here it is!

Summary: COUPLES: figure it out! I gave out clues so better read it carefully! But in the end of the Prologue are their names!

They've been best friends half of their lives. He fell in love with her after 4 years, but kept it. After getting her heart broken over and over again, she gives up on true love. Knowing it's his last chance for happiness, he confesses.

HER P.O.V.

'Hmm... that was some REALLY good sleep. Haven't had that in ages.' I look at my window where the sunlight filters through. 'It's a great day for walking.'

I stretch my legs and arms when I realize that there's a tan, muscular arm wrapped around my body, holding me close to him. I look at him. And smile. Then I remember what happened last night. I smile again at the thought. He was just as good as I thought he was. Heck, even better! I laugh softly. God, when did I start thinking nasty thoughts? He moans, buries his head deeper into the pillows, and holds me closer. The unconscious move makes me want to cry. So sweet, my tenshi. I can't believe this happened after several LONG years. And then, I stiffen. 

'This isn't supposed to happen!'

Suddenly, I feel myself wanting to get away from him. From this room. This apartment. I need some space to think things through. I raise his arm, and slide on my edge. I get off the bed with as little movement as possible, not wanting to wake him. I take a shower and put on a white shirt, grey sweatpants, black sweater, and my white and silver Adidas Superstars. I leave my hair down, the first after a long time. And then I grab my CD player and go outside.

I breathe in the crisp air of February morning. 'Okay. You're out of the house, away from him. You're all alone. There's barely anyone outside of the street. Now think!'

I hear my CD player playing a song softly. As I hear what song it was, I realize that this song is exactly for me and the situation I'm in.

I have no choice, but to hear you

You stated your case time and again

I thought about it

When he told me about how he really felt, it took by surprise. Wait... that's an understatement. That got the wind knocked out on me! I mean, we've been best friends since we were ten. And I've thought that after living together for half of our lives, he only thought of me as a twin sister or a younger one. Guess I was wrong. You really shouldn't jump into conclusions.

You treat me like I'm a princess

I'm not used to lying in bed

You ask how my day was

He is the sweetest person I've ever known. Out of all the guys I've met, he was the one who truly knew me. And he still is. He knows how I feel just by looking into my eyes. Or by my actions. It would seem cliched, but he can read me like a book. And he knows that just because I'm strong doesn't mean I don't hurt, or get hurt.

*(Chorus)

You've already won me over, in spite of me

Don't be alarmed if I fall, head over feet

And don't be surprised if I love you, 

for all that you are

I couldn't help it; it's all your fault 

Maybe this is meant to be something short. I mean, wait... technically we're not even boyfriend-girlfriend yet even if something already happened! So we can't even break up! Oh, God, if this happened to someone else, I would've laughed my ass off! But seriously, I don't think we're even gonna last long. And maybe he's just bluffing. Maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing. Or maybe he's just bored... THAT BRAIDED BAKA! HE HAD BEST NOT BE PLAYING WITH ME!...

Who am I kidding? He'd never do that! He's the most considerate person I know! He'd probably rather kill himself than hurt me... 

Okay, so I admit, I'm just looking for a way out! God I'm actually scared of this relationship. Probably because even after all the relationships I've been through, I've never felt like this. This mind-boggling, body-tingling, nerve wrecking feeling. LOVE.

I don't even remember how many guys I went out with. They're all just nameless faces now. Usagi and the crew thought that whenever I broke up with those guys, I was broken-hearted. They're right. Partially. I cried after the break-ups because to me, it was more of a failure in my part. In all the relationships that I've been through, I wasn't really happy. The relationships weren't happy. They were more of OKAY. And all of them sensed that I wasn't happy with them so what happened was they broke up with me first. I was 'dumped'. I don't know, must me some kind of male pride shit.

I felt bad after the relationships because I didn't really do much for my part. Sparks didn't fly. I wasn't in 'cloud nine'. I wasn't in heavenly bliss. And I really didn't think about them much. So I didn't do much of anything to make the relationship work. And let me tell you, that was disappointing. I guess I was just hoping too much on true love. So I stopped believing in it.

And now that I've been hit by the real thing, I'm scared shitless. I guess after I stopped believing, I thought everything was gonna be fine. I thought that living alone without anyone loving me was easier then wishing and hoping for love that won't come.

Your love is thick 

And it swallowed me whole

You're so much braver 

Than I give you credit for

That's not lip service*

Hell yeah, he's brave! I didn't think he'd confess even if I told him two weeks ago that I'm not expecting or hoping for love to come anymore. Not that I knew about his secret love for me. I mean, besides, he knows that once I've decided, it doesn't change. I'm stubborn that way. He certainly took the risk of getting his heart broken, stomped on the floor and thrown on the window.

You are the bearer

of unconditional things

You held your breath

and the door for me

Thanks for your patience

As I mentioned before, it took me by surprise when he said he loved me since we were 14. That was 6 years ago. If it was just puppy love or lust, it wouldn't stay there for all those years, would it? I'm grateful that he didn't push me into loving him back as a boyfriend. He waited for me. I didn't really believe that patience was a virtue, you know. But now, half of what I believe in changed. Heck, my whole life changed last night! Now, there's a different glow in me. I feel more relaxed now. Happier. Probably easier to get along with, not that I wasn't before. To some people, it would seem as if I am in love. Hahaha! Oh my God! That's funny!... HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD! I... I... I AM IN LOVE! And it feels so right to say it! Man, I've gotta get back home!

(HARMONICA BREAK) 

'Run, run, run girl! Tell him how you feel! Shower him the love that he deserves!' Those were the things I keep chanting in my head. I went straight back to my room where he's still sleeping.

You're the best listener

that I've ever met

You're my best friend

best friend with benefits

What took me so long?

I see my sweet, funny, gentle, brave smart, strong handsome braided angel, still sleeping. Yes, what took you so long, Kino Makoto? Were you so blinded in feeling so lonely and desperate that the right person for you was right there, standing beside you after all those times, as your best friend? Yes. I was. But not anymore. I've finally gotten what I wish for. Thank you, Lord. Thank you for all the trials that you've put me through to make me stronger. Thank you for everything. Thank you for him.

I've never felt this healthy before

I've never wanted something rational

I am aware now

I am aware now*

Yes. Can I be anymore aware now? I'm sitting here on the bed, watching him sleep. HIM. THE ONE. FOR ME.

How crazy was I that I even thought of letting him go? Of ever doubting him? He's the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm not about to let anyone take him. EVER.

By now I realize that I'm crying quietly. Hey, there's only so much a woman can take, alright? With all this emotions flooding in me, I'm surprised I'm not insane yet! I see some loose hair from his braid covering his face. I push them back, and caress his face lightly with my fingertips. It feels so good to love someone.

He stirs a bit, and opens his eyes. He looks around the room, until he sees me. We locked gazes. He smiles, and I smile, too. But then he frowns; realizing there's tears flowing freely down my cheeks. He gets his upper body up, naked, muscular chest uncovered by the fallen comforter. He puts his hand on my face, his fingers drying my cheeks.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asks, his voice low and unsure. I bet he thinks I don't want to be with him. After all, I didn't say anything last night. He did all the confessing. I was too dumbfounded. All I did was blink.

"Nothing. Just thinking of how lucky I am. I'm going to a good university, taking my favorite course. I've got lots of friends. I've got money that could last a lifetime... And I've got you." I tell him enthusiastically. "God has finally granted my wish. I finally found you. I finally found my one true love."

He laughs, and I notice that his beautiful indigo eyes are bright, a little too bright. We hug tightly, feeling each other's body heat. 

"I love you, Duo. I love you so much." I quietly say. I feel his body move as he gasps and I rub his back.

"I love you too, Makoto... God!... I..." He whispers hoarsely. I feel his tears soaking my skin through my sweater and my shirt. I start crying harder, too.

After we stopped crying and a few moments of just hugging each other, he says playfully, "So, is it okay to assume that those were happy tears?"

"Yup, same as yours." I reply.

He blushes, and I start laughing. I stop when I feel his eyes on me. He has this catlike grin, and I know that for sure he's up to something. He starts kissing my face small butterfly kisses from my forehead to my neck. When our lips touch, the kiss gets deeper.

Basically, we end up doing a repeat of last night.

And as we rest, our bodies close tangles together in a heap in the middle of the bed, we reminisce about that first time we met and how it changed after that.

END PROLOGUE... OR EPILOGUE??? 

Okay, so I wasn't really sure what I should call this. I mean, this is the start of the story so it should be a prologue, right? But then, for the story, this is like the ending. So... yeah... you decide.... REVIEW PLEASE! See ya!

Also... for all the male readers out there... I hope you guys didn't get offended with the 'male pride' part... you know how women think about men and their egos, right? 

Then... umm... the 'holy' parts... err... I hope I didn't offend anyone either about that (yeah, it's true... I wanna please as much people as possible).... i'm catholic but i still say those sometimes... right..... 

And... either after or before this whole fic ends, there's gonna be an NC-17 version of this... well, on some of the NC-17 possible parts anyway... hehehe... jes wanted to tell you guys to watch out for that,too!


End file.
